Talk:Frostmaw's Burrows
Ok, more monsters, Avalanches, all the Mandragor that are normally in EotN, Chilling Wisps I believe their called, Icy somethings... Forgot their name, Chromatic Drakes, 3 different kind of wurms, maybe 4. Jotun are also in there. That's all I can remember now. Nilator 13:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Bug This dungeon mission at level 5 is bugged. When you kill Frostmaw the Kinslayer boss and Chest of Burrows spawns while one of the Frost Siege Wurms stays alive and wipe out your party - Resurrection Shrine won't rez the party - no option to return to outpost (beside map travel). Latham NPC is being killed by Frost Siege Wurm and rezed instantly over and over. Also the quest log is not updated. No way to rez and open the Chest of Burrows. :Never happened to me. We never kill those siege wurms until after the boss, and it has never happened. Screenshot evidence please? Are you sure this wasn't just a lag issue? - Yellow Monkey 14:31, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I found it easier to just kill them first, it worked fine, get out a longbow, hit him once, and he's next to you in a 1/2 second. Nilator 16:55, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::That's be odd... Anyway, I suggest killing all the wurms around him before slaying the Kinslaya. Makes the fight easier too, space to move away from that scyscraper... --84.24.206.123 16:47, 29 August 2007 (CDT) GOT BUGGED TOO :( Inaccessible third-level area "...knocking down one of the nearby pillars." If you look up, you see a bridge like in Sorrow's Furnace. Maybe someone should mention that instead? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.161.53.164 ( ) }. My guild mates and I went to this dungeon numerous times. There was a bridge that looked like it should be able to be lowered so that we could grab another Locked Chest, but we could never get it down. Any thoughts? I want to say it was on level 3 or level 4. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.75.149.175 ( ) }. :That's what "Third level area" is talking about. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zeek Aran ( ) }. ::So there is a nearby pillar that gets knocked down? Unindal 17:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Probably not, I'm thinking. There's probably a secret switch (that you can find with Light of Deldrimor) that will lower the bridge. —Dr Ishmael 18:01, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Just tried LoD at the bridge. No switch or other activated LoD item. Zeek Aran 03:14, 16 September 2007 (CDT) WOW They made this a lot harder. --Macros 15:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : Yes they did. Instead of a Young Frost Wurm and craploads of Frost Larvae, it's now either a Frost Wurm and craploads of Young Frost Wurms, or a Frostmaw Spawn and 3 Frost Wurms. The increased number of wurms in predictable locations (in front of Icy Stalagmites, in front of doors, near already-spawned wurms) requires a tank to soak up just the raw KD damage and then hold aggro so the rest of the party isn't hitting the deck. TaCktiX ::As a major wurm fan.....this place made me orgasm half way through the third level. Seventeen times --Blue.rellik 07:23, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::I thought the original was a little on the easy side for a Master level quest yet in typical ANET fashion they went a tad overboard with the difficulty adjustment. Its absolutely beatable just no longer anywhere near as enjoyable as it was during the preview weekend. I guess if nothing else this proves whoever designed the Domain of Anguish is still on the payroll....unfortunetly. i do this with hench and heroes all the time its too easy, just did it with a friend on hard mode and we still had hardly trouble. (those snowballs on the fifth level are too funny) :So what team build-out do you like for this one to make it easy with hench and heroes? I just had time to fight through this dungeon for the first time today with hench/heroes and wouldn't classify it as easy. Shadowlance 00:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Practiced Stance and Choking Gas if you're a ranger and there you go... I did it with hench and heroes, died a couple of times (was the firs time I entered there) but I still managed to do it... In 2 hours...86.122.189.9 11:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Practiced stance..choking gas? Works okin Normal Mode but in Hard mode... if have groups of 3/4; got through first level fairly easily. But then hit the groups of 9 -- freaking NINE -- chromatic drakes; jeez. Would hit the ones in front; then the ones in back would move up and attack -- nice. Wish the h/h would work so well together. Of course, one hit and the monk hench r down; second there goes everyone else. At 59% dp and no end in sight, gave up -- again. This and 4 more dungeons then I'm down with those sink holes. Even Duncan was easier with H/H. Tried again -- switched up my N/Rt for a E/Mo (fire) -- bit more damage for the drakes but less healing. Also, went with BHA + Epedemic. Still got up to almost 60%DP on level 2 but a couple of really really really slow pulls and managed to work it all off by the end of the level. After that, the other levels were pretty easy. Old Frostmaw actually cooperated by following me to the entrance way all by his lonesome -- what did I get for my 3.5 hours of trouble? An onyx; rq 13 smiting wand; lockpick..... Oh well, 3 more dungeons until Legendary and then done. Double woot! Rewards Change reward text. 3 September 2007 I did this Dungeon 3 times during the sneak peak weekend: 2 times with 1 other player and 1 time with 2 other players - all 7 drops consisted of a Diamond + 1 other item. Can others confirm this drop pattern? - if so the reward text should read: "2 drops - one of which is always a diamond" :Nope, not so - my fiancee got a gold item and an Onyx Gemstone. —Dr Ishmael 11:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Both times I completed it during the preview weekend I got 2 Diamonds, while the people with me got Onyx/Gold item, green/gold, etc. TaCktiX 23:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Edit: Fair enough - did it again after the preview weekend with one other player, and we both got a diamond and one other item. Must just be freekish (bad) luck (i want Onyx not diamonds). Extremely wierd: 9 out of 9 drops! Yang whirlwind 09:09, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Diamonds probably just have a very high weight on the drop tables. At the same time my fiancee got the gold and Onyx, I got 2 Diamonds. And I think the third person with us got a gold and a Diamond. —Dr Ishmael 12:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Just did it with my friend (plus 2 henches and 4 heroes), both got Diamond + Onyx fR0z3n.S0u1 11:56, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Just did it - took me ages with just hench/hero and all i got was a crappy diamond and a req 13 Dragons Breath Wand.... such bad luck... --XistdedOne 05:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) 3000 Norn reputation points? Is it true? It made the quest today and it seems i did not get any norn reputation points? -LordSowl :This is the reward for first completion of the dungeon (not quest). Points are awarded after killing boss (or opening chest? Never noticed exactly). Doing dungeon again yields minimal faction award. fR0z3n.S0u1 03:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::I don't think it is real i just did it and was looking for my 3000 reward, and well i don't even have 3,000 total points, and the message says 300, and this is my very first time even including the preview weekend that i've completed it.Media:Nornpts.jpg Munny 03:15, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It is real, you probably misread your total, cause I just got it. Wasted an hour doing it for a diamond and a shitty gold staff, the 3000 points was the only worthwhile reward out of the whole trip(since I was ~3000 points away from next Norn rank when I started.) DKS01 21:41, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Secret Switch on Level 5 Does not seem to open anything. Scraped all the edges and didn't find any openings. Though a couple wall panels adjacent to the switch seem to have an awful lot of ground behind them if you bring the camera around... Bugged? :Look a bit further, it does open a passage which is otherwise inaccessible. A bit to the northeast. fR0z3n.S0u1 00:40, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, the secret passage is actually a pretty big door that looks like the real way to go when it actually isn't. --Ckal Ktak 17:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you threw the switch, but can't tell which door is the secret one, it's the one going to the northeast. Honestly though, it has no effect at all on the final fight, because when you enter the final room, there's three Young Frost Wurms; after all three of them are dead, only then will Siege Frost Wurms and the Kinslayer spawn, so the note about the secret passage bringing you closer to a Frost Siege Wurm is incorrect. --evilsofa 10:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Class Specific Drops? Can you only earn a green of your class? I ask cause I'm trying to get Sword of the Kinslayer and today I went with my paragon to do the dungeon and got the Spear of the Kinslayer. Coincidence or are the green drops you can get class specific? 206.174.9.194 21:21, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Coincidence.. My ele got, in HM, Sword and an Ele Sword. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Weird, cause my guild mate who just ran it with me is a ranger and got the bow to drop. Thats a pretty big coincidence. 206.174.9.194 08:04, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::My warrior got a sword...pretty mega huge holy geez goodness coincidence 70.83.195.29 05:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I didn't even get a green when I did this place Blue.rellik 05:22, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Im a Ranger and I got a Ggold Igneous blade and a lockpick, I wish i got the green bow instead ><TwilightRhapsody 05:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) All i got was a Diamond and a lockpick -.- ..well.. it was my first time, so atleast the 3000point saved the day ..not a place i wish to visit in HM !! I did it with the usual "Sarb's-hero" and for the hench i used Zho for the interrupt/dazed and Aidan for the Barrage(combined with splinter ;) )..Protection and Illusion for the last 2 spots. Help for this dunegon I haven't done this after preview, but thought maybe some1 could use help with this... "Don't Trip!" is nice skill for all classes, and ward of stability should help aswell... a little tricky? seems to be incomprehensably hard with a hero/hench team in hm I just h/h'ed this in HM. I used tons of DP removal items and it took 3 hours, but I did it. My team was two splinter barragers, a dedicated condition and hex removal monk (came in handy, but I think I went a bit overboard with the idea), 2 warrior henches, and 2 monk henches. I brought warmonger's weapon (great with barrage) and technobabble (aoe dazing is nice too). For the wurms I tried to flag my heroes, and then aggro the wurms away from them, so that only I was knocked down. There's still all sorts of stupid popups and patrols though. Level 3 took about half of the time. I will never come here again. Merick 17:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I finished it with H/H in HM as well. It took me about 3.5 hours, two powerstones of courage, and a lot of patience. I went as Splinter/Barrage/Pain Inverter Ranger (OggjctZqoSYMLGXb9W4aoiyltlA), with Koss as tank, Dunkoro as M/Me (OwUTI4nCxpLWPaJlEKCX7CMEAA), and Livia as Curses N/Me (OAVDIot3OXgcwhoO4CtE5BBA). Shatter Hex was quite useful to get rid of Wurm Bile, and having a couple of interrupts helped with the chromatic drakes that are everywhere on the first two levels. For henchies I brought Devona, Mhenlo, Lina, and Aidan (who was buffed with Warmonger's weapon from me). I cannot stress the importance of Pain Inverter enough - it made both Frostmaw and her spawn a total snap. Other than that I just made sure to make really long pulls - the Norn hordes you bring with you lag behind as you retreat, and serve as a great blocking force while you rain arrows and spells down on them. Good luck! Knodel 18:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) This place totally sucks. I just did it with a friend, 3 hours of "why the hell did I even want to come here". Even with good builds. ---Malcheior Sveth 06:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Finished this dungeon yesterday with H/H in HM. First 3 levels weren't too bad except for the Drakes; but got to level 4 with +10 moral boost. Level 4 and 5 were much more difficult and I wiped a couple of times; especially at the end of level 4 where I encountered 6 Jotun, plus a Frost Wurm AND a FrostMaw Spawn that decided to emerge just as I aggro'ed the Jotun (ouch) So, that was a double wipe. I brought plenty of consumables but only needed a few four leaf clovers since it seemed very easy to get rid of DP with the large amount of high level monsters. I cannot stress the importance of good pulling enough in this dungeon. I used a modified dragon slash build on my warrior with pain inverter, endure pain, and signet of stamina to take the brunt of the initial spike (I had life bond on me also). I made sure my H/H were an aggro bubble or two in back of me at all times so I and the Norn allies would take the brunt of the spike if wurms emerged. My heroes had builds similar to what has already been discussed (warmonger + barrage ranger with interupts, monk with several hex removals, MM with some hex removal also,Mhenlo,herta,Cynn,Zho). 19:05, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Like he said ^^, pulling is key. I just H/H'd it with full caster group and only used 3 rainbow CCs on myself. Even took a commemorative screenie while getting pummeled by siege attacks after killing Maw. :D Yes, I did take 4 monks. :P * *RoseOfKali 06:18, 15 July 2008 (UTC) This dungeon in hard mode is both difficult and forgiving, due to the large number of bosses. I got through it on my second attempt, with many deaths but arrived at Frostmaw with no death penalty without needing to use any consumables. I was a Warrior with 13 Strength, 14 Swordmanship: Hero 1 was a N/Mo with 10 Soul Reaping, 12 Healing, 10 Protection: Hero 2 was a N/Rt with 16 Death Magic, 13 Soul Reaping, 3 Restoration Magic: Hero 3 was a R/Rt with 9 Expertise, 14 Markmanship, 2 Restoration, 10 Channeling: Henchmen were Mhenlo, Herta, Cynn, and Zho. This build worked really well for this dungeon - just be paranoid about pulling, and always land Pain Inverter as quick as possible on the Frostmaw Spawn and Frost Siege Wurms. Don't be disheartened about wiping early on the Chromatic Drakes or Stormcloud Incubuses - you have many, many bosses ahead that will make up for it. --evilsofa 09:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I watched Hero 1 for awhile while I was doing a different mission, and they never once used Light of Deliverance, so I guess that isn't such a great build. I'm going back to the N/Mo Lost Souls WoH Hybrid build on PvXWiki. --evilsofa 02:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Light of Deldrimor finds The main page doesn't list the four Hidden Treasures in the secret passage on Level 5... 11:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You can add them in yourself then - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // [[User talk:Blue.rellik|''talk]] 11:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Respawning Destroyable Doors On the third level, near the second destroyable door to the east, our party destroyed the door with a keg, then got wiped. We returned and killed the wurms, but the door had come back, so we had to run all the way back to the powder keg station to get ANOTHER keg for the door. lol the door is just closed even with the quest...sry but this dont really offers any help... 00:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) lol incubus groups that perma blinds the whole party and make a clear spike every 2 seconds...impossble...without consets. 23:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :ORLY? RoseOfKali 03:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just throw prot spirit on, and cover it with every useless enchant at your disposal. Any mm has death nova, dwayna's sorrow too if you use it. Takes the sting off the initial spike. Also you got four idiotic norns you can pull into the incubi. The real hassle are those Dreamroot Mandragors. 10:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) H/H HM Today was bored so I took some Heroes/Henches and went to Frostmaw, I didn't use cons or anything. the only thing I used "clovers" I had no problem with anything till Jotun before zoning to lvl 5 lots of them in there so I had to play hide and seek. Kinslayer died in like 5 seconds, use PI on him. screenshot http://img187.imageshack.us/img187/7369/gw002t.jpg —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 94.98.66.133 ( ) . :Yeah, and I didn't even use clovers, just a couple candy canes (I was the one "tanking"). RoseOfKali 18:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) This really isn't that bad H/H HM I just took a sab MM, Tease Gwen, zho, lina, mhenlo, cynn, and sab healer livia. It takes forever, but by using the 4 NPCs, it is actually quite simple. Aggro with them, then bring henchman in. Take it slow. I just did it, I only had to use a powerstone at the Jotun group on lvl 4. 04:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. I used Spirit Spammer with LOD and Pain Inverter. 3 Discord Heroes 2 Monk henchmen Cynn and Zho. It took 1:45 only. Hard Mode of course. As long as you don't rush and do 1 group at a time it's easy enough. I used no consumables except for Candy Canes to wipe my DP. --Cancerman66 18:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC)